


One Last Time

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas visits Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Castiel stands over Dean’s bed, looking down at him. He remembers Dean telling him, what seems like a lifetime ago, not to watch him sleep.

This is different, though. It’s not a motel room, with Sam snoring in the next bed. It’s a house, a _home,_ and Dean’s lying next to the woman he’s chosen to be with.

He remembers what he said to Dean the last time they’d spoken. He regrets it now, but he was frustrated and grief-stricken over the return of his Grace without a sign of his Father, over Sam’s death.

He’s not sure what makes him do it, since his human impulses have vanished along with his mortality, but he reaches out a hand and strokes Dean’s cheek.

Dean smiles, then sighs and settles closer to Lisa. Castiel feels something pull in his chest, very like pain, which is impossible since he does not feel pain anymore. He closes his eyes and vanishes.

Dean blinks open his eyes, looks around. For a moment he’d almost thought he heard…but no. Cas is gone. Sam is gone. This is all he has now.

He lies back down and tries to get back to sleep.


End file.
